You Make My Life Full of Perfection
by PandaAnez
Summary: kim jongin, siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu, namja tampan, kaya, pinter nge –dance, dan lain-lain. bahkan dia dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah, sifat yang dingin menjadi daya tariknya, namun bagaimana jadinya jika pangeran item ini tertarik dengan orang yang unik disekolahnya namun orang tersebut terkesan tidak peduli padanya/KAISOO/Yaoi/Love Story.


You Make My Life Full of Perfection

KaiSoo

love story

yaoi

Chapter 1

summary: kim jongin, siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu, namja tampan, kaya, pinter nge –dance, dan lain-lain. bahkan dia dinobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah,sifat yang dingin menjadi daya tariknya, namun bagaimana jadinya jika pangeran item tertarik dengan orang yang unik disekolahnya namun orang tersebut terkesan tidak peduli padanya.

summary gagal/yaoi/KaiSoo/love story.

Cast : KaiSoo and the others

.

.

.

.

.

.

SM High School, disinilah kyungsoo berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut, ini adalah tahun ke dua kyungsoo berada di sekolah tersebut.

"kyungie, eomma pergi dulu, eomma mau melanjutkan tugas di perusahaan, eomma akan usahakan untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu". ujar seorang wanita kepada kyungsoo yang ternyata adalah ibu kyungsoo.

"Hmm". gumam kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Do Kyungsoo adalah namja yang lumayan tampan dan manis, namun wajah tampan dan manisnya tertutupi oleh kacamata jadul yang terpasang indah dimatanya. penampilan yang terkesan biasa saja bahkan terkesan penampilan kyungsoo seperti itu, bukan berarti kyungsoo itu miskin, orang tuanya sangat kaya bahkan mereka memiliki banyak perusahaan-perusahaan besar di korea selatan, tidak ada seorang pun murid di sm high school yang mengetahui tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, karena dia yang sangat tertutup, pendiam, bahkan terkesan dingin, dia pun hanya tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana. hanya satu alasan mengapa kyungsoo tidak ingin tinggal bersama orang tuanya, dia ingin hidup mandiri, dia pun berpenampilan jadul karena tidak ingin mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang-orang, dia lebih suka menyendiri.

"KYYYAAAAAA,,JONGINNNNN KAU SANGAT TAMPANNNNN,,KYAAAAA,,, SARANGHAEEEE".

saat memasuki sekolah, kyungsoo harus menutup telinganya karena mendengar teriakan para wanita yang sangat menggangu pendengarannya. kyungsoo memperhatikan segerombol wanita tersebut sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda menuju kelasnya. sesampainya ke kelas dia langsung menuju kursinya yang berada di pojok ujung kelas. saat yang bersamaan masuklah seorang namja tampan yang memiliki kulit hitam yang seksi, bernama jongin. dan disaat bersamaan juga munculah tiga wanita cantik, salah satu dari wanita cantik tersebut berjalan ke arah jongin.

"jongin-ah, bogoshipeo". ucap wanita tersebut yang bername-tag jung krystal.

"pergilah, aku tidak ingin diganggu".ucap jongin dengan datar.

"hufftttt".

dengan kesal krystal pergi dari hadapan kai menuju kursinya yang tepat berada di samping kyungsoo, kedua temannya kini mengikuti langkah kaki krystal, kedua teman krystal tersebut adalah victory dan sulli. saat krystal akan duduk dia sempat melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menulis, dengan kesal krystal mengambil buku yang sedang ditulis oleh kyungsoo dan merobeknya.

"aku sedang jengkel, saat melihatmu moodku menjadi tambah buruk, dasar namja jelek". ucap krystal kepada kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. jongin dan teman sekelas mereka yang melihat hal itu, terkesan tidak peduli bahkan cuek seperti tidak ada yang terjadi dalam kelas tersebut, hal tersebut sering terjadi sejak krystal dan kyungsoo sekelas. krystal akan menampar kyungsoo namun, pada saat yang bersamaan masuklah seorang guru ke dalam kelas tersebut, hal itu membuat krystal membatalkan niatnya untuk menampar kyungsoo.

"_awas kau jelek"._ ucap krystal dalam hati sambil memandang sinis ke arah kyungsoo dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

KRINGGG...KRINGGG...KRINGGG( bel istirahat)

saat kyungsoo akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk memakan bekalnya yang telah dia siapkan, tangannya dicekal oleh anak-anak preman di kelasnya, mereka adalah teman-teman jongin, namja yang memiliki senyum paling lebar yang bernama park chanyeol dan seorang lagi memiliki wajah kotak namun tidak menghilangkan kesan tampan di wajahnya namanya adalah chen.

"kyungsoo-ah". pangil chen

"hmmm". kyungsoo hanya mengguman untuk membalas sapaan chen.

"seperti biasa kau selalu terlihat dingin kyungsoo". ucap chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang tidak jelas.

"apa mau kalian?". tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"heheheeheh". cengir chen dan chanyeol, mereka pun mengangkat tangan mereka.

"sebentar siwon songsaenim akan masuk dan kami, belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh siwon songsae karena itu kyungs_". ucapan chanyeol terpotong karena kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan saat chen dan chanyeol melihat ke bawah yaitu meja kyungsoo disana sudah terdapat sebuah buku, saat chen mengambilnya dan membukanya didalamnya sudah ada jawaban dari tugas yang diberikan siwon songsaenim.

"kemana anak itu?". tanya chanyeol kepada chen

"entalah, sudahlah yang penting kita sudah mendapat apa yang kita inginkan". ucap chen sambil mengangkat buku tulis kyungsoo.

kyungsoo side

kyungsoo sekarang berada disekitar koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena semua murid-murid berada di kantin, tujuan kyungsoo saat ini adalah atap sekolah tempat yang selalu dia kunjungi untuk memakan bekalnya dan menenangkan dirinya.

saat tiba di atap sekolah kyungsoo langsung mendudukan dirinya dilantai, dia juga langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan memulai untuk makan. saat akan menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dia dikejutkan dengan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk.

"yakk, kau yeoja bodoh awas jika kau mendekati jonginKU, dia hanya milikKU bodoh!". maki seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah krystal, dia datang bersama dua temannya yaitu sulli, victoria dan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang dimarahi krystal. krystal dan yang lainnya belum menyadari tentang kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

kyungsoo yang melihat adegan itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan berniat untuk keluar, mencari tempat lain mungkin, saat akan keluar langkah kyungsoo terhenti karena mendengar perkataan krystal.

"kau mau melawanku ya, baiklah jika itu maumu, sulli-ah mana guntingku?". tanya krystal

"ini". ucap sulli sambil menyerahkan gunting kepada krystal jangan lupakan tatapan sinisnya ke arah wanita yang dimarahi oleh krystal.

"menggunting rambutmu mungkin akan membuatmu berhenti berdekatan dengan jongin, akan kubuat kau bertambah jelek". Ucap krystal sambil memainkan gunting yang ada ditangannya.

"krystal-sii, mianhe bukan maksudku mendekati jongin, dia hanya meminta bantuanku mengajarkan cara mengerjakan tugas matematika, kau tau sendiri dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran matematika". ujar wanita itu yang bername-tag Bang minah.

"hmm, aku tidak butuh alasanmu, siapapun yang berani mendekati jongin harus menerima hukuman". ucap krystal sambil mengambil rambut minah dan bersiap-siap untuk mengguntingnya.

Grebb

dengan tiba-tiba tangan krystal ditahan oleh seseorang, saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah orang yang menahan tangannya, krystal tertegun melihat orang tersebut, bahkan sulli dan victoria terdiam.

"jangan mengganggunya, dia hanya membantu jongin-sii, apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa jongin-sii sangat lemah dalam matematika, dia hanya membantu tidak ada salahnyakan, hal itu pun dapat membuat jongin-sii lebih tau tentang matematika". ucap orang tersebut dengan nada datar.

.

.

.

.

"KyungSoo?". kaget krystal, sulli dan victoria.

krystal, sulli dan victoria kaget saat melihat kyungsoo yang berbicara panjang lebar, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat mereka kaget melainkan, mereka melihat wajah kyungsoo tanpa kacamata jadulnya, mereka menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan syok karena melihat wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

"bisakah kalian menyingkir". ucap kyungsoo dengan nada datarnya, tanpa diperintahkan dua kali krystal, victoria dan sulli langsung memberikan jalan kepada kyungsoo dan minah. kyungsoo menggenggam tangan minah dan berjalan menuju pintu namun sebelum itu kyungsoo melihat ke arah pojok atap sekolah tersebut dia melihat bekalnya dan yang paling penting adalah kacamatanya, dia lupa memakainya tadi, dia pun menghela napas panjang dan melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari minah dan berjalan mengambil kacamata dan memakainya, tidak lupa juga dia mengambil bekalnya, setelah itu dia kembali ke hadapan minah dan menggenggam kembali tangan minah dan mengajaknya keluar dari atap sekolah.

krystal, victoria, dan sulli hanya terdiam di tempat, mereka masih syok dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

kyungsoo/minah side

kyungsoo menggengam tangan minah sampai di depan kelas mereka, mereka sekelas, saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam kelas kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dia mendapat tatapan kecewa dari minah, dia pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, saat minah akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kyungsoo, tiba-tiba siwon songsaenim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, minah mengurungkan niatnya untuk berterima kasih kepada kyungsoo.

Pulang Sekolah

kyungsoo sedang berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi, ya karena semua murid sudah pulang sejak sejam yag lalu, mengapa kyungsoo lambat pulang? jawabanya adalah karena dia mengerjakan tugas piket yang sebenarnya harus dikerjakan oleh chanyeol dan chen.

flashback

_saat kyungsoo akan membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, dia terkejut melihat chanyeol dan chen yang sudah berada di depannya, namun wajah terkejutnya bisa dia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya._

"_kyungsoo-ah, kami mau minta tolong padamu". ucap chen._

"_ada apa?". tanya kyungsoo dengan nada datar._

"_bolehkah kau menggantikan aku dan chanyeol mengerjakan tugas piket? kumohon kyungsoo". ucap chen dengan puppy eyesnya yang ingin membuat kyungsoo muntah._

"_hmm". gumam kyungsoo_

"_kau memang temanku kyungsoo, gomawo, kami pergi dulu". ucap chen_

flashback end

"haaahhhhhhhhhhh". kyungsoo menghela napas panjang saat dia tiba di depan gerbang dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda eommanya akan menjemputnya, dia pun berjalan menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. saat sedang berjalan, kyungsoo terkejut melihat seseorang yang menggunakan motor sport warna hitam berhenti disampingnya, saat orang tersebut membuka helmnya, betapa terkejut kyungsoo melihat orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jongin

"jongin-sii". gumam kyungsoo.

Tbc

yo,, yoo Author sekarng membawa FF terbaru KaiSoo.. ini Fict Pertama yang bertema Yaoi...

Silakan Baca Dan Review Sebanyak-banyaknya^^.

Gamshamnida^^


End file.
